parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
We're Back! A Lion Guard's Story
Abeiscool40's movie spoof of We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Cast *Kion (with Bunga as an extra; The Lion Guard) as Rex *Beshte (The Lion Guard) as Woog *Ono (The Lion Guard) as Dweeb *Fuli (The Lion Guard) as Elsa *Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) as Vorb *Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) as Captain Neweyes *Mowgli (The Jungle Book) as Louie *Shanti (The Jungle Book) as Cecilia *Jafar (Aladdin) as Professor Screweyes *The Mask (The Mask: The Animated Series) as Stubbs the Clown *Glinda (The Wizard of Oz) as Dr. Julia Bleeb *Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) as Buster *??? as Buster's Parents *Arlo, Buck and Libby (The Good Dinosaur) as Buster's Siblings *Cecil (The Secret of NIMH 2) as Worm that the Birds are trying to eat *Luxray (Pokémon) and Taz (Looney Tunes) as Savage Rex *??? as Savage Woog *Heron (The Princess and the Frog) as Savage Dweeb *Sabor (Tarzan) as Savage Elsa *Pikachu (Pokémon) as Small dinosaur that Savage Rex chases *??? as Boy who wishes for a mustache *??? as Twin girls with glasses *??? as Girl who wishes that 'dinosaurs are to be here right now *??? as Boy who wishes to see a Tyrannosaurus Rex *??? as Boy who wishes to see 'one of those flying dinosaurs' *??? as Boy who wishes to see 'a plateosaurus' *??? as Other girl who wishes to see dinosaurs *??? as Meat butcher *??? as Man who says 'Watch where you're going' *??? as Parade Leader *??? as Parade Band *??? as Children watching Parade *??? as Sasha *??? as Sasha's Mother *??? as Man who shouts "Gosh! Real dinosaurs!" (after "Roll Back the Rock"; before the people scream and panic) *??? as Panicking people *??? as Screaming people (after Rex says "Where is Central Park?") *??? as The police *??? as Man that Dweeb sees in Subway *??? as Burglar with gun *??? as Grocery sales clerk *??? as Cat screeching from trash can *Jinx, Gizmo and Mammoth (Teen Titans; 2003) as 3 gothic looking people *Young Kovu and Young Kiara (The Lion King 2) as Louie and Cecilia as Chimpanzees *Cowardly Lion (The Wizard of Oz) as Stubbs dressed as a lion *Various Snakes as Crows *Various Humans as People in Professor Screweyes' Circus *??? as Children at the Museum *??? as Theo (brown-skinned boy) *Zephyr (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) as Max (Child Rex meets at the Museum) *Tack and Princess Yum Yum (The Thief and the Cobbler) as Louie's Parents *Aladdin and Jasmine (Aladdin) as Cecilia's Parents Scenes *We're Back! A Lion Guard's Story Part 1 - Opening Credits/Kion, Bunga and Littlefoot *We're Back! A Lion Guard's Story Part 2 - Kion's Story Begins/Brain Grain *We're Back! A Lion Guard's Story Part 3 - Meet Merlin/Wish Radio/The Lion Guard's Drop-Off *We're Back! A Lion Guard's Story Part 4 - Meet Mowgli/Welcome to New York *We're Back! A Lion Guard's Story Part 5 - Mowgli Rides on Fuli/Meet Shanti *[[We're Back! A Lion Guard's Story Part 6 - Roll Back the Rock (to the Dawn of Time)]] *We're Back! A Lion Guard's Story Part 7 - On the Run/Central Park *We're Back! A Lion Guard's Story Part 8 - Meet Jafar *We're Back! A Lion Guard's Story Part 9 - Fright Radio/Brain Drain *We're Back! A Lion Guard's Story Part 10 - Mowgli, Shanti and The Mask *We're Back! A Lion Guard's Story Part 11 - Jafar's Show *We're Back! A Lion Guard's Story Part 12 - Merlin Returns/The Mask Resigns/Jafar's Demise *We're Back! A Lion Guard's Story Part 13 - The Museum of Natural History/A Happy Ending *We're Back! A Lion Guard's Story Part 14 - End Credits Cast Gallery Kion.jpg|Kion as Rex Bunga the Honey Badger.png|Bunga as Extra (Rex) Beshte in The Lion Guard.jpg|Beshte as Woog Ono lion guard.png|Ono as Dweeb Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Elsa Archimedes the Owl.jpg|Archimedes as Vorb Merlin in The Sword in the Stone.jpg|Merlin as Captain Neweyes Jungle-book-mowgli-leading-men-of-disney-11012884-960-536.jpg|Mowgli as Louie Shanti.jpg|Shanti as Cecilia Jafar.jpg|Jafar as Professor Screweyes The Mask in The Mask The Animated Sereis.jpg|The Mask as Stubbs the Clown Glinda.jpg|Glinda as Dr. Julia Bleeb Littlefoot in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave-0.jpg|Littlefoot as Buster Tasmanian Devil.jpg|and Taz as Savage Rex Heron, Great Blue (Princess and the Frog).jpg|Heron as Savage Dweeb Sabor.jpg|Sabor as Savage Elsa Zephyr.jpg|Zephyr as Max Category:Abeiscool40 Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoofs Category:We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoofs Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Kion and Fuli Category:Mowgli and Shanti